Evaluate me Doctor
by mrs.derekmorgan
Summary: elliot starts having feelings for huangs sister


Name: mai ling huang

Age: 32

Height: 5'6 (5'8 in heels)

Weight: 110lbs

Looks: black hair to mid back, usually down unless at work then in a bun or ponytail. Soft features, long arms and legs, curvy

Tattoos/piercings: 1 tattoo on her side above panty line of a lotus

Family:

Mom

Dad

Brother: George huang (I'm putting George around late 30's early 40's)

Jojo huang: mai's 2 yr. old Rottweiler

Health: is healthy but on allergy season they act up. Mai is allergic to cats and pollen

Blood type: AB

Crush: Elliot stabler (with him being her crush he would be around early 40's and around 6'0. There is also no Eli and Kathy and he are divorced but the other kids are there.)

Background: grew up in a traditional Japanese home with her family. Was very close to her brother until she left home to go to college in the UK. While in college she stitched from different majors till she found the right one. Became a physiatrist like her brother, after she finished college she went to china to visit some friends. Now she is going back to New York to surprise her brother, she is working at svu as a psychiatrist for children. Usually since she rarely speaks to people they think she doesn't speak English.

Languages: Chinese, Japanese, and English

Personality: fairly quiet but cusses like a sailor some times, funny, childish, smart, dense at some moments, flirt, shy

Likes: kids, dogs, movies, candy, plushies (usually keeps a few on her bed) faking like she doesn't speak English

Dislikes: racist, people who abuse kids in any way, mean people, munch when he talk about conspiracies

Chapter 1

I own nothing besides characters you don't know

Setting: children's interrogation room

Time: 8:00 a.m.

Narrative p.o.v.

*speaking in Chinese* -speaking in Japanese-

A young Chinese boy sat in a room coloring pictures. He had been brought to the room because his mother was just found raped and killed at home with him hiding in a closet. Several people had tried to make the boy talk, but seeing as he would they believed he was too afraid to talk and probably couldn't speak English. So the detectives of the 16th precinct left to find their friendly Chinese psychiatrist to translate for them. In their absence a woman who also looked of an Asian decent walked into the room. She was dressed professional and lovely in black and white. She slowly approached the boy who was at the table and sat across from him. "*hello my name is dr. mai ling, but you can call me mai. What's your name?*" the boy looked at the woman across from him before replying. "* my name is yoshimori and I'm 5 n a half years old. Why am I here? Some people brought me in here but I don't understand English*" the boy and woman soon began talking and just as they were walking out of the room the detectives and George huang were walking to the room. "Hey George" mai stood in front of George as the detectives stood off to the side looking at the two while yoshimori stood behind mai. "Mai what are you doing here?" mai laughed at the man while Olivia decided to interject the two doctors. "How do you two know each other?"Mai laughed again as she turned to look at all the detectives who had now added two more people since cragen and D.A. Alex Cabot had come to the hallway of the interrogation room. "My name is mai ling huang and I'm the new psychiatrist for children I also got the statement out of yoshimori here." After introductions everyone went back to the open office space of the precinct. Although mai had gone back to her office to get some things. When she came back she had on a jacket with her purse. "* alright yoshimori lets go*" the young boy got up from his chair and went to mai. Elliot was the first one to react. Ever since he first saw the Asian woman standing next to the boy he couldn't get her off his name. From the way she spoke to the way she laughed. "where are you guys going?" mai shrugged as she grabbed yoshi's hand " were going to get some ice-cream until you can find his uncle." and just like that mai and yoshimori left everyone in the precinct to finish the case.

Time: 3:00 p.m.

It was a very long day for the detectives who were wrapping up the case and trying to calm down a angry uncle. Apparently mai and yoshi's ice cream break was longer than expected. Elliot was talking to haru yoshimori's uncle. As soon as mai and yoshi walked in the conversation stopped. "* hello yoshimori*" yoshimori smiled as he looked from his uncle to mai. " and who might you be?"mai laughed as haru kissed her hand. " my name is mai ling you must be yoshi's uncle?" " ah right you are thanking for taking care of my nephew." Mai blushed when she was suddenly pushed into haru who held her close. Also Elliot was starting to feel a little jealous. " miss mai ling would you mind as payment of taking care of my nephew I take you on a date?" mai blushed again as she looked to the floor. " of course I wouldn't mind."

With those words Elliot was pushed over to the jealous side. He never felt this way about a woman. Hell he only knew mai ling less than a day. But there was something about this woman that instantly drew him closer to her.

(if you want more review)


End file.
